The Worth of a Butterfly's Freedom
by Emerald Grey Jones
Summary: Something old that I had uploaded once upon a time. This is LITERALLY the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Kuroro/Kurapika yaoi slash, and all that good wonderful stuff. I implore you to read it.


**The Worth of a Butterfly's Freedom**

 **Prologue**

In the not-so-recognized-city of Russei-gai, there was a blond boy about eighteen who was currently being isolated from the rest if the world. The 'cell', as he called it, was void of any light except a tiny, silvery glow coming the bracelet o his wrist. The bracelet was beautifully crafted from sterling silver and it gave the illusion that gold butterflies were dancing on it. The part that made it glow was a certain Nen ability created by the person who forged it. Because the bracelet could only be removed by one person in the entire world, it was the only possession besides his clothes they had allowed him to keep during his kidnapping.

Well, I guess you could call it that. The blond just considered it to be a short vacation from his other, more permanent abductor.

After staring absently into space, for what was probably hours on end, the blond finally directed his attention to the slowly opening door and staring at the intruder who interrupted him from his thoughts. A raven-haired man entered and gazed at the lonely prisoner. To any other eye it would seem that this man was about 20. But, the boy new better, looks can be quite deceiving after all. He knew that this man, though still young, was not entirely that young for he was only twenty-seven. Consequently, this left the blond slightly impressed with how much the man had accomplished in his life already despite being so young. He mentally scoffed at himself, he was one to talk about success at a young age.

Neither body moved, knowing that when one of them did it would break the somewhat comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Unanimously deciding that they should leave before anyone realized that there was an intruder, the raven haired man decided to approach the blond who was alert and relaxed the same time.

Without breaking eye-contact, he casually walked towards the blond and offered his hand to help him up. After staring at his hand for a few seconds the boy decided to take it. Now on his feet, they were still refusing to break eye-contact. When they did, however, the boy mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What did you say?" The man said. He already knew what, he just wanted the boy to say it again.

Pausing for a few moments the blond finally repeated clear steady, "Thank you for rescuing me… again."

"You're welcome," The man replied.

After a few moments of walking through the building where he was held, the blond spoke again.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" This surprised the man greatly but, as usual, he didn't let it show. Chuckling at the boy's question, he turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" The raven-haired man decided to push the matter further.

"All I do is cause trouble for you. Why do you still keep me around?" The blond was feeling a little bit agitated at point. And even more so, by the fact that he knew it was for no apparent reason.

"Because I want to. I want to keep you around, forever, if possible." he decided to earn himself a response from the usually uncaring blond. "And you're also the most priceless artifact. The last living pure-blood Kuruta," reaching a hand out to caress his porcelain face, he looked into those sapphire blue orbs and leaned in close until their faces were just millimeters apart before continuing, "Are you not, Kurapika?"

Upon hearing his answer, Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet for a second. 'How dare this man treat him like an object?' The boy thought infuriated. "It is because of you that I am even the last Kuruta clan member alive, bastard!"

His response went seemingly unnoticed by the man who is constantly the sole reason for all his resentment. The man who now took his lips with that of his own. This man was and still to this day is and will forever be the most feared criminal of them all.

 _"You know me my sweet, sweet Kuruta."_

The one person whose name sends shivers down even the most fearless of people.

 _"I am a thief. I will get anything I want."_

Kuroro Lucifer.

 _"I, Want, You,"_

XxXxXxX

 **MUST READ, VERY IMPORTNT**

 **Hey guys! This was the first fan fic I ever made, and I took it down a long while ago because I disagreed with how some of the later chapters turned out. But I have decided to renew it once again after much deliberation. The prologue is mostly unchanged from its raw form, except for a few very MINOR details that I felt necessary to add in helping the reader to understand the context better. This old thing was also part of the inspiration for my other KuroKura fanfiction that I have yet to update on in like forever, but still constantly think about every day considering that the plot is my favorite. Normally my A/N's will not be as long, nor will they be frequent by any nature, but I feel that this is important so to those of you who read through this, thank you; for those of you who just decided to skip over it, thank you as well and also, you didn't really miss anything major to the plot by not reading this thoroughly.**

 **My A/N title was very deceiving lol**

 **I hope you enjoy what eighth grade me had to offer this fandom.**


End file.
